Unexpected Pleasures
by Olympe Maxime
Summary: Trad. femslash HermGinny. Suite à une erreur sur la personne, les choses évoluent drôlement pour Hermione. One-shot traduit de Kerisempai.


**NdT :** Ceci n'est pas le résultat de mon esprit tordu, (j'aurais bien voulu cependant, croyez-moi !) Il s'agit d'une traduction d'une histoire fabuleuse (one-shot), qui m'a séduite et j'ai eu envie de vous la faire partager… J'ai tenté de respecter le plus possible le style de l'auteur d'origine (qui aurait cru que traduire pouvait être si compliqué !) et j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus.

--------------------------------------------------

_**Titre original** : Unexpected Pleasures_

_**Auteur** : Kerisempai (sur fanfiction)_

_**Numéro d'utilisateur** : 173865 (toujours sur fanfiction)_

------------------------------------------------

Titre : Plaisirs inespérés

Rating : R

Genre : femslash- yuri- slash féminin (bon je crois que vous avez compris lol)

Pairing : Hermione / Ginny

------------------------------------------------

« Alors, tu viens me retrouver après ton cours d'arithmancie ? » chuchota une voix de ténor à l'oreille de Hermione.

La brunette se redressa de l'abreuvoir et se retourna pour regarder le grand roux se tenant devant elle. Ron avait son plus beau sourire charmeur de coller au visage et malgré le fait qu'elle y soit maintenant familière, elle se retrouva de nouveau sous son pouvoir. Le grand déglingué Ron s'était finalement métamorphosé en ce beau jeune homme qu'elle avait toujours soupçonné se cacher sous la surface. Même Lavandre Brown, qui habituellement n'était pas même capable de se détacher suffisamment longtemps de Pavarti pour prendre conscience d'un arbre parlant juste devant elle, avait fait le commentaire que Ron semblait avoir tout ce qu'il fallait, juste aux bonnes places. Hermione ne pouvait qu'être d'accord bien que l'une de ces places la rendait décidément nerveuse.

Et là ce trouvait le problème. Ils formaient un couple depuis leur cinquième année, leur amitié ayant simplement progressé vers le niveau suivant mais Hermione ne pouvait comprendre son hésitation à aborder le côté plus physique de sa relation avec Ron.

« Je ne sais pas Ron… » répliqua-t-elle. « De quoi j'aurais l'air si on se faisait prendre à se bécoter dans un placard ? Je suis supposée donner le bon exemple. »

« Allez Hermione » Ron lui servit son sourire de nouveau. « Personne ne va nous surprendre. Ginny doit remettre un quiz à Flitwik, j'ai simplement à lui demander de jeter un œil pour nous couvrir. » Il lui fit une moue tendre avant de continuer : « Je t'en prie, c'est le seul soir ce soir que nous n'avons pas de pratique. Je veux simplement passer du temps avec toi »

Hermione le regarda dans les yeux et finit par céder : « Okay Ron, j'irai te retrouver… »

« Super », la moue de Ron disparue aussitôt et il regarda autour d'eux rapidement avant d'ajouter : « Tu t'y rends tout de suite après ton cours d'arithmancie. Tu arriveras la première et je vais frapper ainsi sur la porte pour que tu saches qu'il s'agit de moi » et il lui démontra le code secret.

Hermione combattit son envie d'éclater de rire face aux manoeuvres de son copain. Elle se contenta de lui sourire. « Parfait, à plus tard alors ». Elle se monta sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue avant qu'ils ne partent chacun leur côté pour rejoindre leur classe respective.

Hermione descendait le corridor des classes de charmes, tentant de ne pas paraître suspecte. Elle s'arrêta en face du placard, sortit sa baguette et murmura « Alohomora ». La porte s'ouvrit avec un petit déclic et elle se glissa à l'intérieur. Hermione laissa tomber son sac par terre et attendit dans l'obscurité des lieux. Elle ne distinguait même pas les rayonnages autour d'elle mais avait peur que la lueur de sa baguette puisse être visible de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle se questionna une fois de plus à savoir pourquoi elle avait accepté. S'embrasser dans un sombre placard n'était pas l'image du plaisir qu'imaginait Hermione, de plus, elle avait une quantité de devoirs qu'elle pourrait faire à la place. Peut-être que c'était parce que c'était sa dernière année, ou peut-être parce que tous les autres agissaient de même avec leur «_ amour_ » respectif mais Hermione commençait à être fatiguée de toujours repousser Ron.

_Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? _se demanda-t-elle. Hermione tenait beaucoup à Ron, elle aimait sa famille et voulait que les choses marchent entre eux mais elle avait beau essayer, Ron soufflait en elle encore moins de passion qu'elle n'en avait besoin pour souffler une chandelle. _J'ai seulement à essayer plus fort…_

Quelques coups frappés firent sursauter Hermione et repoussa ses questionnements à plus tard, son cœur commençait à battre nerveusement. La porte s'ouvrit lentement et un grand corps glissa à l'intérieur. Avant que ses nerfs n'aient raison d'elle, Hermione se saisit de Ron par les épaules et l'embrassa. Il y eut un moment de surprise suite à sa soudaine action, bien vite il commença à embrasser Hermione en retour.

Et quel baiser ce fut ! Les lèvres de Ron n'avaient jamais été aussi douces auparavant et ses habituels baisers guimauves étaient parfaits. Fermes mais pas sans tendresse. Hermione s'y perdait. Une langue traça le pourtour de ses lèvres et sans même y penser elle ouvrit ses lèvres pour l'accueillir. Elle l'embrassa en retour avec une ferveur qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvée auparavant. Les mains de Ron commencèrent à arpenter son corps et lorsque ses mains se saisir de son fessier et qu'il l'amena plus près de lui, elle s'entendit elle-même soupirer d'aise.

_Bonté divine, c'était donc cela dont tout le monde parlait_ ! Pensa-t-elle en elle-même. _J'aurais dû essayer cela depuis des années_.

Hermione sentit les muscles des bras de Ron se tendre avant que les mains toujours sur ses fesses ne la soulèvent. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de Ron, sentant que ses genoux pouvaient lâcher à n'importe quel moment.

Hermione s'agrippa plus fermement à Ron et laissa ses mains jouer avec la longue et soyeuse chevelure. Elle sentit une douce poitrine pressée contre la sienne, elle cessa de respirer à ce contact, s'approchant encore plus cette bouche. Puis elle sembla comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle se défit de l'étreinte si rapidement qu'elle faillit tomber. Rattrapant son équilibre, Hermione sortit précipitamment sa baguette et cria pratiquement : « Lumos »

Il s'agissait bien d'une chevelure rousse à la Weasley qui surmontait un très grand corps qui la regardait apeuré mais il ne s'agissait nullement de Ron.

« Ginny » murmura avec peine Hermione.

Le visage de cette grande jeune femme était rouge et terrifié. Ses lèvres étaient gonflées et sa robe était de travers. Elle se tenait comme un animal terrifié devant les phares d'une voiture moldue approchant, attendant l'impact, comme cloué au sol.

Hermione abaissa sa baguette et tenta un pas en direction de la jeune femme. Aussitôt le charme qui retenait Ginny se brisa, la faisant sursauter.

« Je suis tellement désolée » Ginny souffla-t-elle avant d'ouvrir à la volée la porte et de courir vers l'autre bout du corridor, laissant une Hermione Granger très confuse, seule dans un placard à fourniture.

------------------------------------------

Ginny courut comme si Voldemort lui-même la pourchassait, se traitant de tous les noms elle-même de tout le trajet des couloirs du château au parc. _Stupide ! Stupide !_ Les sentiments de Ginny pour Hermione se tenaient dans un coin sombre et secret de son cœur, parfois visité mais jamais offert à la lueur du jour. Elle était tombée amoureuse de cette jeune fille de moldus, autant que son frère. L'amitié cédant sa place à l'amour au fil des ans. Ginny n'avait jamais pensé s'ouvrir un jour à quiconque sur ses sentiments inadéquats, la laissant seule avec ce poids. Maudit soit Ron ! Ginny tenta de tout rejeter sur le dos de son frère, pourtant la demande de ce dernier avait été toute innocente.

Ginny était en chemin pour aller remettre son quiz à Flitwick lorsqu'elle avait entendu son nom :

« Ohé Gin, attends un peu ! »

« Quoi encore » dit-elle.

« J'ai une faveur à te demander »

Ginny souleva un sourcil roux et observa son frère.

« Tu peux aller dire à Hermione que je ne pourrais la rencontrer ? »

« Elle est tout juste au bout du couloir. Pourquoi n'y vas-tu pas toi-même. » demanda Ginny.

« Svp, Gin, tu sais qu'elle va être de nouveau fâchée… » souffla Ron

Ginny soupira : « Oh pauvre Hermione ! Privée de l'affection de mon frère ! Va-t-elle survivre ? » rigola-t-elle en observant l'air apeuré de son frère.

« Harry veut que j'aie une pratique supplémentaire avant dimanche. Tu sais comment il est lorsque l'on doit affronter les Serpentards. »

Ginny acquiesça : « Donc nous avons une pratique double ce soir ? »

« Non, juste moi, Seamus et Andrew » déclara Ron, référant aux deux Batteurs de l'équipe. « Apparemment, il prévoit les laisser lancer des cognards dans ma direction, pour voir si je peux garder les buts correctement. »

Ginny retint un petit rire à cette déclaration.

« Je ne rirais pas si j'étais toi. Il a planifié des choses similaires pour les Poursuiveurs également. »

« Super » soupira Ginny.

« Alors, tu lui diras ? »

« Oui, grand frère adoré, je dirai à Hermione que tu ne pourras pas venir. »

« Merci Gin. » Ron sourira et prit la direction de la tour des Griffondors pour se changer.

Ainsi, Ginny avait été remettre son quiz et s'était dirigée vers la placard à fournitures pour avertir Hermione que son petit copain ne viendrait pas la rejoindre. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Hermione aurait pu l'agripper ainsi. Ginny avait répondu avec toute la passion qu'elle possédait et avant qu'elle ne réussisse à reprendre suffisamment ses sens, il était trop tard.

------------------------------------

Hermione se tenait dans le placard, la baguette à la main, fixant stupidement la porte maintenant ouverte. _Mais que vient-il donc de se passer_ ? Son esprit voulait savoir, son corps par contre, semblait très bien savoir ce qui s'était produit. Son cœur continuait à battre fortement, sa respiration venait tout juste de revenir à la normale.

Elle revint rapidement à la réalité en constatant que le professeur Flitwick se tenait devant elle. Il l'étudiait d'une façon curieuse qui fit réaliser à Hermione qu'elle devait se tenir là depuis un bon moment.

« Allez vous bien Miss Granger ? » demanda le petit professeur.

« Euh, oui professeur » répondit Hermione qui tentait de penser à une raison qui expliquerait qu'elle se tenait seule dans un placard, inconsciente de ce qui l'entourait. Remarquant une bouteille d'effaceur d'encre magique, elle s'en saisit rapidement. « J'avais complètement oublié ce que je cherchais pour un moment… »

Évidement, le professeur Flitwick la cru, elle était la préfète en chef après tout et complètement digne de confiance. Hermione se saisit rapidement de ses choses et partit vers la tour des Griffondors.

Jetant son sac sur son bureau, elle se dirigea rapidement vers son lit et s'y laissa tomber. Immédiatement les questions commencèrent à défiler dans sa tête : _Où était Ron ? Comment cela était-il arrivé ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Pourrais-je jamais regarder de nouveau vers Ginny ? Pourrais-je regarder de nouveau Ron ? _Encore et encore son cerveau roulait, comme un hamster dans sa roue. Finalement, complètement épuisée, elle sombra dans le sommeil.

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, les chandelles avaient été allumées et le son des voix en provenance de la salle commune lui vint aux oreilles. Jetant un œil à sa montre, Hermione constata qu'elle avait dormi quelques heures.

« J'imagine que j'ai manqué le dîner ! » se dit-elle à elle-même. Prenant ses livres, elle se trouva un coin tranquille à une table près du feu. Elle s'assit et commença ses devoirs, espérant que ça l'aiderait à garder son esprit occupé. Cela fonctionna bien un moment. Elle terminait sa dernière équation d'arithmancie lorsque Harry et Ron revinrent à la tour.

Ils se laissèrent tomber sur une chaise, chacun à côté d'elle, faisant trembler la table et chanceler dangereusement son encrier.

« Je travaille ici, vous savez ? » dit-elle d'un air pincé. Ils lui sourirent tous deux, la rembarrant d'avantage.

« Ne sois pas fâchée Hermione » lui dit Ron en lui offrant son plus beau sourire. « Hey ! Est-ce que quelque chose s'est passé entre Ginny et toi ? »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Hermione

« Bien, je savais que tu serais désappointée lorsque tu apprendrais que je ne pourrais aller te rejoindre. Mais j'espère que tu ne t'en ais pas pris à la messagère… »

Hermione hocha la tête, rencontrant le regard inquiet de Harry.

« Elle était distraite pendant la pratique » expliqua Harry tranquillement.

« Oui, vraiment intense mais pas réellement présente » ajouta Ron. « Et elle s'est envolée directement vers Hagrid dès la fin de la pratique. »

« Ce n'est pas du tout elle » dit Harry avec une voix concernée.

« Probablement, juste les nerfs. » dit Ron en repoussant ces préoccupations d'un geste de la main comme s'il s'agissait d'une vulgaire mouche. Ni Hermione, ni Harry n'ajoutèrent mot.

Le reste de la soirée passa rapidement. Finalement, Ginny entra par le trou du portrait, seulement pour grimper rapidement les escaliers du dortoir des filles sans un mot. Personne ne sembla même la remarquer.

Lorsque Hermione se retrouva dans son lit, elle se mit à penser à Ginny Weasley et à la réaction curieuse qu'elle avait eu suite à cet échange de baisers avec l'autre jeune femme.

---------------------------------

Samedi était froid et pluvieux, tout comme l'humeur de Ginny. Elle descendit les escaliers du grand Hall sachant que seulement quelques élèves seraient déjà debout à cette heure matinale. S'assoyant à la table des Griffondors, elle contempla le plafond magique en mâchouillant une rôtie et sirotant un jus de citrouille.

« Hey Gin » dit une voix calme de l'autre côté de la table. « T'as objection à ce que je m'assoie ici ? »

« Non, pas de problème Harry » lui répondit-elle en essayant de ne pas lui faire voir qu'il l'avait fait sursauter. Elle avait évité Ron, Hermione et Harry par association depuis quelques jours, espérant que le problème allait simplement disparaître de lui-même si elle lui donnait suffisamment de temps.

Harry sirota son propre verre de jus tout en observant attentivement la jeune femme devant lui. Ginny ressentit le poids de son regard et tenta de ne pas démontrer qu'elle était mal à l'aise.

« Tout va comme tu veux Ginny ? » finit-il par demander.

« Oui, je vais bien » répondit-il rapidement, ramassant ses choses mais une main sur son bras l'arrêta.

« Tu sais pourquoi je suis devenu Attrapeur Ginny ? » demanda Harry. Ginny rencontra son regard pour la première fois.

« Non » lui répondit-elle doucement.

« Je perçois des choses que bien des gens ne vois pas. » expliqua-t-il. « C'est ce qui m'aide à trouver le vif d'or. » Ginny baissa les yeux sur la table. « Je sais ce que c'est que d'aimer quelqu'un en secret. »

Même s'il avait chuchoté la dernière partie, Ginny sursauta comme s'il l'avait crié.

« Je ne… Je ne… Je dois y aller… » bégaya-t-elle en se saisissant de ses choses. « On se revoit au match… »

Harry soupira, hocha la tête et la regarda partir.

---------------------------------

Une pluie fine continua de tomber lorsque la majorité des étudiants de Poudlard firent leur chemin jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch. Les matchs de Quidditch attiraient toujours beaucoup de gens mais cette année, le match Griffondors contre Serpentards semblait vouloir battre des records. Hermione marcha avec un groupe de septième année de Griffondors, souhaitant être n'importe où sauf là. Elle avait toujours été une fan de Quidditch et une fervente supporteur de Griffondors mais ce jour-là, elle ne souhait que d'être seule avec ses propres pensées.

Le fait qu'elle allait sans doute revoir Ginny pour la première fois depuis leur incident, n'avait absolument rien à voir avec cela, ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elle tentait de se faire croire. La vérité était que Hermione ne pouvait sortir la jeune femme de son esprit. Elle avait rejoué la scène en entier des centaines de fois dans sa tête et était finalement venue à la conclusion que Ginny savait exactement qui elle embrassait dès le départ. _Elle savait qu'elle m'embrassait tout le temps_… Et c'était ce que le cerveau de Hermione n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Le fait que Ginny Weasley, populaire, belle et intelligente, non sans mentionner une joueuse de Quidditch hors pair, ait voulu l'embrasser elle. Elle pouvait avoir tous les garçons qu'elle désirait. Hermione ne comprenait tout simplement pas et le fait de penser à ce que Ginny avait fait, lui permettait de ne pas trop réfléchir à sa propre réaction.

Hermione continua à travers les gradins, prenant place entre Neville et Colin juste au moment où madame Bibine entrait sur le terrain, l'équipe des Griffondors ainsi que les Serpentards coursant à sa suite peu de temps après. Après un court moment d'échauffement aérodynamique, on les incita à reprendre la formation et le Souaffle fut lancé.

Peu importe l'effort qu'elle y mettait, le regard de Hermione se fixait toujours sur Ginny. Elle était splendide dans sa robe bourgogne et or. Ses cheveux étaient retenus en deux tresses, attachés par des rubans or, entourant son très intense visage. Avant que Hermione ne pu regarder ailleurs, Ginny jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction et leurs regards se fixèrent. Ce regard, qui ne dura que quelques secondes, hanta Hermione pendant tout le match. L'expression dans les yeux de Ginny n'était pas de la colère, de la gêne ou de l'embarras mais ce que c'était, Hermione n'en était pas certaine.

Harry attrapa le vif d'or environ une heure plus tard, octroyant la victoire à Griffondor. Hermione était heureuse de pouvoir enfin retourner à sa chambre et s'y enfermer pour le reste de la journée. Elle venait à peine de descendre la dernière marche lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un crier son nom. En se retournant, elle constata qu'il s'agissait de Ron qui maintenant se frayait un chemin à travers la foule pour l'atteindre.

« Hey, Hermione, tu as apprécié le match ? » demanda-t-il à bout de souffle.

« Oui. Bravo! » elle tenta de paraître naturelle.

« Bien, quelques-uns d'entre nous allons à la cabane ce soir pour célébrer. Tu veux venir avec nous ? »

« Je sais pas Ron. Tu sais ce que je pense de… »

Ron l'interrompit : « C'est correct Hermione, je n'avais pas je n'espérais pas que tu viennes mais je voulais tout de même demander. » Il lui sourit et elle lui rendit.

« Fais moi une faveur par contre » comme Hermione acquiesçait, il continua : « Garde un œil sur Ginny. Elle n'est pas vraiment elle-même depuis quelques temps et je m'inquiète. »

Hermione sentit comme si on venait de la frapper au ventre : « Oui, bien sûr Ron »

« Merci Mione » et il l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue avant de courir vers les vestiaires.

Hermione soupira magistralement : « Juste parfait » puis elle se dirigea une fois de plus vers le château.

------------------------------------

Trois heures plus tard, Hermione n'avait toujours pas eu de signe de Ginny et en demandant autour d'elle, il lui semblait que personne ne l'avait vu depuis le match. Après avoir vérifier la chambre de la rouquine une fois de plus, elle revêtit sa cape et entreprit de retourner sous la pluie.

Hermione fit son chemin jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch en maudissant Ron de lui avoir attribué cette tâche et Ginny qui visiblement n'avait pas le bon sens requis et restait sous cette pluie.

Le terrain était désert lorsque Hermione arriva, mais la lumière dans le vestiaire des Griffondors était toujours allumée. La porte n'étant pas barrée, Hermione entra donc dans la pièce fortement éclairée. Ginny était assise sur le banc, la tête entre les mains et pour un instant, Hermione pensa qu'elle pleurait. Cependant lorsque la jeune femme releva la tête, ses yeux étaient secs. Elle semblait très fatiguée et regarda Hermione approcher sans dire mot.

Hermione s'assit à son tour près d'elle et attendit. Le silence perdura un moment sans qu'aucune d'elle n'ose faire le moindre geste. Jusqu'à ce que Hermione n'y tienne plus :

« Écoute Ginny » commença-t-elle. « Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé mais… »

« Sommes nous réellement obligées de faire cela maintenant ? » l'interrompit Ginny.

« Je ne comprends tout simplement pas » déclara Hermione en se levant.

Ginny se leva également, faisant réaliser à Hermione pour la première fois comment grande elle était. Le dessus de sa propre tête atteignait à peine le menton de la jeune femme.

« Qu'y a-t-il à comprendre Hermione ? » dit Ginny, ses yeux blasés. Hermione se recula d'un pas et Ginny se retourna en murmurant : « De tout façon, ce n'est pas ton problème, oublie tout simplement. »

Hermione se rapprocha : « Ginny » dit-elle en mettant une main sur le bras de la jeune femme.

« Ne me touche pas » cria Ginny se reculant. Il y avait des larmes dans ses yeux maintenant. Elle agrippa son sac et courut vers la porte.

Une fois de plus, Hermione fut laissée seule, fixant l'endroit où la plus jeune Weasley avait fuit.

« Mais je ne peux pas oublier » soupira Hermione à la salle maintenant vide.

--------------------------------

Les choses continuèrent dans la même veine pendant les semaines qui suivirent. Ginny fit tout en son pouvoir pour éviter les autres, recherchant la solitude dans de longue promenade en balai la nuit et Hermione retourna à la sécurité de ses travaux scolaires et de ses tâches de préfète en chef. Coïncidence, ironie, ou peut-être le destin qui amena les deux qui cherchaient si désespérément à s'éviter à se croiser une fois de plus.

Hermione faisait sa ronde peu avant minuit dans la tour des Griffondors, lorsqu'un mouvement à la fenêtre attira son attention. Une silhouette dans le clair de lune, elle vit la forme sur son balai. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une promenade dans le but de s'endormir mais un parcours électrisant de loopings, de rase-mottes et autres figures acrobatiques. Hermione se retrouva hypnotisée par l'agilité démontrée.

« Occulo magnificus » murmura-t-elle, agitant sa baguette. Immédiatement, la figure lui apparue nettement. Hermione laissa échapper un petit hoquet en apercevant Ginny effectuer une autre figure qui défiait la mort.

« Elle fait cela à toutes les nuits depuis plus d'un mois » dit une voix juste à côté de Hermione, la faisant sursauter de peur.

« Tu sais que je déteste lorsque tu fais cela ! »

La tête de Harry se matérialisa lorsqu'il enleva soudainement sa cape d'invisibilité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais à cette heure en dehors de ton dortoir ? » demanda Hermione. « Tu devrais être au lit. »

Harry roula les yeux, sachant pertinemment qu'elle tentait simplement de se redonner une contenance. « Je viens ici pour veiller sur elle, être sûr qu'elle ne se blesse pas… » Il retourna son regard vers la fenêtre. « Quoi que cela me semble peu nécessaire, elle est aussi bonne sinon plus que je peux l'être. »

Hermione suivit son regard. C'était un fait, Ginny volait comme si elle était née sur un balai. « Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit Harry ? Elle ne devrait pas être à l'extérieur seule à cette heure. »

« C'est n'est pas ma responsabilité de faire ton travail Hermione. Tu devrais savoir maintenant que je ne suis pas un mouchard. »

« Bien, ça ne peut continuer… »

« Ne sois pas trop dure avec elle » dit Harry solennellement. « Nous avons tous besoin de parfois courir loin d'où nous avons été blessé »

Hermione sentit le poids de la déclaration de Harry et tourna son visage vers lui : « Est-ce qu'elle t'a parlé… » commença-t-elle.

« Je n'ai aucune confidence à trahir, seulement mes propres observations »

Hermione passa une main frustrée dans ses cheveux : « Elle ne veut pas me parler Harry, elle me fuit à chaque fois. »

Harry soupira simplement et ils retournèrent tous deux à la fenêtre et regardèrent Ginny voler jusqu'à ce qu'elle retourne finalement au sol.

« Elle va prendre le passage secret pour le dortoir des filles. » déclara Harry en remettant sa cape d'invisibilité une fois de plus. Lorsqu'il vit Hermione soulever un sourcil, il rougit et s'empressa d'ajouter : « Quoi ? C'est sur la carte ! Je ne l'ai jamais utilisé. »

Elle lui sourit et observa ses joues reprendre leur teint normal. « Bonne nuit Harry » dit-elle. « Et merci de veiller sur Gin… »

Aussi invisible qu'il était, Harry remarqua tout de même la légère teinte rosée qu'avaient pris les joues de Hermione lorsqu'elle avait dit la dernière phrase. « Bonne nuit » répondit-il de sa voix étouffée et la quittant.

-------------------------------

Ginny marcha jusqu'à sa chambre et laissa tomber son équipement de Quidditch sur le sol près de son coffre. La tour des Griffondors était pratiquement vide, le reste de la maison était dans la grande salle pour le repas. Elle avait prévu sauter ce repas, mangeant un fruit dans sa chambre.

Prenant quelques livres d'école ainsi qu'une pomme, Ginny se retourna dans le but de se rendre à la bibliothèque mais ce ne fut que pour constater que Hermione l'observait dans le cadre de la porte.

« Alors voilà pourquoi je ne t'ai pas vu au repas ! »

« J'ai beaucoup de devoir » dit Ginny qui tenta de camoufler sa surprise à l'apparition de la préfète en chef. « La bibliothèque est calme à cette heure-ci »

« Oui elle l'est » convint Hermione. « Tu avais toujours l'habitude d'étudier très tard le soir remarque. Oh mais j'imagine que voler autours du parc de Poudlard toute la nuit ne te laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour tes travaux scolaires. » la voix de Hermione était plus tranchante qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu et elle se sentit un peu coupable lorsque Ginny flancha.

« Je ne … »

« Arrête, je t'ai vu la nuit dernière »

Ginny regarda le sol, sachant qu'elle avait été prise.

« Sais-tu combien de règles de l'école tu as enfreint ? Je devrais aller directement chez McGonnagall. »

« Je n'ai blessé personne ! »

« Excepté toi ! » Hermione perdait rapidement son calme. « Qu'arriverait-il si tu tombais ? Juste l'idée que tu pourrais être étendue là dehors. Bien ça n'arrivera plus, j'ai placé un charme anti-vol sur le placard à balai et seulement Madame Bibine ou les capitaines d'équipe peuvent l'enlever. »

« Tu as fait quoi ? Tu n'as pas le droit ! » s'étouffa Ginny à la déclaration de Hermione. « C'est le seul endroit où je me sens… » Elle s'arrêta, une jeune de quatrième année passa devant la porte restée ouverte.

« Je crois que nous devons parler Ginny » dit Hermione en entrant dans la chambre de Ginny et en refermant la porte derrière elle. « Je pensais que nous étions amies, des grandes amies même… »

Ginny tourna le dos à Hermione et marcha jusqu'à son lit à baldaquin.

« Parle-moi Gin. Je suis là pour toi… »

« Tu es là pour moi » la voix de Ginny était emplie de sarcasme. « Je ne suis pas un projet de charité comme tes maudits elfes de maison ». Elle était en colère maintenant, elle croyait que tout retournerait à la normal si on laissait passer le temps mais Hermione ne voulait pas lâcher prise. Elle se retourna et s'approcha de la plus petite jeune femme. « Voudras-tu rester là pour moi en sachant quel est le vrai problème ? » Ginny continuait à avancer vers Hermione, envahissant son espace.

Hermione soutint le regard coléreux de Ginny, refusa de laisser passer cette chance.

« Seras-tu là pour moi… » murmura Ginny « Si tu savais que je veux encore t'embrasser ? ». Ses lèvres étaient à peine à quelques centimètres de celles de Hermione. « Le serais-tu ? »

« Oui » souffla Hermione agrippant Ginny et l'amenant à elle.

Contrairement aux baisers qu'elles avaient échangés dans la noirceur du placard, celui-ci n'avait rien de tendre et de doux. Les lèvres de Ginny s'emparèrent des siennes avec une voracité qui coupa le souffle à la plus âgée des deux.

Hermione monta sur la pointe de ses pieds, pressant fermement son corps contre le sien, arrachant un gémissement à la rouquine. Avec les réflexes de la star de Quidditch qu'elle était, Ginny fit reculer Hermione et l'appuya contre la porte (heureusement fermée). Leurs baisers devirent frénétiques et leurs mains partirent à la recherche de peau.

Hermione trouva un mince espace ouvert à l'endroit où les pantalons de Ginny rencontraient sa chemise et l'exploita, remonta la chemise et la releva. La peau de l'estomac de Ginny ainsi que ses flancs était aussi douce que la soie. Hermione devait en toucher plus. Réalisant difficilement qu'elle avait trouvé le courage d'initier l'exploration, elle déboutonna rapidement la chemise de Ginny et la poussa de ses épaules.

Ses mains s'aventurant légèrement sur cette peau nouvellement découverte et sur la brassière de Ginny. Cette dernière produisit un bruit à mi-chemin entre un gémissement et un gémissement. Hermione se recula légèrement de Ginny, ayant le besoin de l'observer mais aussi de s'assurer que tout était pour le mieux.

« Svp, n'arrêtes pas » supplia Ginny rencontrant le regard interrogateur de Hermione. Celle-ci s'empara plus fermement de la poitrine de la jeune femme qui réclama de nouveau ses lèvres. Toutes deux étaient perdues en tout excepté l'autre. Les mains de Ginny exploraient le corps de Hermione, voyageant sur les tendres cuisses en dessous de sa jupe. Quand ses mains se frayèrent un chemin sous la petite culotte de Hermione, caressant la peau nue de ses fesses et qu'elles les poussèrent sur une cuisse ferme, les deux jeunes femmes voulurent crier à cause du plaisir éprouvé.

Les doigts de Hermione quittèrent la poitrine de Ginny pour s'accrocher à ses épaules, quêtant un semblant de support. Elle fit des va-et-vient sur la cuisse de Ginny, une fois, deux fois et c'est tout ce que ça lui prit. La pression directe de la cuisse de Ginny sur son intimité amena Hermione à l'orgasme, la rendant rigide dans les bras de la rouquine.

La rouquine soutint gentiment Hermione, l'aidant à reprendre pied dans la réalité après son orgasme. Ginny embrassa tendrement Hermione sur le dessus de sa tête et laissa par la suite sa joue sur les boucles brunes de son amie.

Des coups frappés fermement à la porte contre laquelle elles étaient toujours appuyées les firent sursauter. Elles restèrent à se fixer stupidement, ne sachant quoi faire lorsque les coups se firent de nouveau entendre.

« Qui c'est ? » cria Ginny tentant de gagner du temps pour reboutonner sa chemise.

« C'est Neville, Ginny! »

« Juste une minute Neville »

Qu'est-ce que je fais ? demanda silencieusement Ginny à Hermione.

« Bien, premièrement, nous devons terminer de boutonner ta chemise » chuchota Hermione, tentant d'aider son amie. « Et ensuite… » Elle embrassa rapidement la rouquine. « Ok, maintenant tu peux le laisser entrer. »

Ginny ouvrit la porte avec un large sourire de surprise suite au baiser spontané de Hermione.

« Hey Gin, je pensais que tu devais venir me retrouver à la bibliothèque » le petit blond de septième année lui dit bon enfant. « Oh, euh, salut Hermione… »

« Uh… » commença Ginny

« C'est de ma faute Neville » s'interposa Hermione. « J'avais besoin de parler à Ginny. »

« Ok, on peut remettre cela à un autre moment »

« Non, je quittais justement, on se reverra bientôt Ginny. » Hermione sourit à la jeune femme. « Neville ».

Elle disparut dans l'escalier, par où elle était venu.

« Um, alors, tu désires toujours un coup de main en Botanique, Gin ? » demanda Neville, incertain de la raison de la présence du grand sourire qui ornait le visage de la rouquine.

« Quoi ? » puis Ginny revint sur terre. « Oh, la bibliothèque. Oui, allons-y Neville. » Ginny prit ses livres une fois de plus et se redirigea vers la porte. Neville continua à l'observer puis à observer les escaliers maintenant libres.

« T'es prêt Neville ? »

« Ouais Gin. » Neville répondit et puis il trottina de la porte pour la suivre dans l'escalier sans commentaire mais l'étrange expression de son visage le rendait peu sûr.

----------------------------------------

Les jours qui suivirent passèrent tellement rapidement que les deux jeunes femmes eurent de la difficulté à faire autre chose qu'à simplement se saluer de la main lorsqu'elles se croisaient. Ginny n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait dans la tête de Hermione. Elles n'avaient eu aucune chance de se parler réellement et ce n'était pas comme si Ginny pouvait simplement aborder la préfète en chef et lui dire : « _Écoute, je sais que tu es la petite amie de mon frère mais d'avoir vu comment t'es venue sur ma cuisse l'autre soir, je me demandais si on pouvais peut-être passer plus de temps ensemble._ »

Donc elle se remit à utiliser son temps de façon efficace, étudiant dans la salle commune avec les autres étudiants de Griffondor, tenta de ne pas lorgner continuellement dans la direction de Hermione. Malheureusement, Ginny ne remarqua pas que l'autre jeune femme avoir un problème similaire.

Ginny ne savait pas trop comment réagir en présence de Ron, et puis que tous deux étaient membres de l'équipe de Griffondor au Quidditch, il était difficile à éviter. Elle se sentait affreusement coupable, elle aimait son frère et ne voulait pas le blesser. Elle opta pour le côtoyer au pratique mais éviter les contacts trop personnels par la suite.

La veille de leur match contre Poufsouffle, Ginny trouva Ron et Harry l'attendant à la sortit des vestiaires.

« Hey Ginny, je peux te parler une seconde ? » demanda sérieusement Ron.

Ginny jeta un œil aussitôt à Harry qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules en guise de réponse. « Euh, bien sûr, qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Bien, je sais que toi et Hermione êtes bonnes amies et tout… » dit-il. « Elle est devenue tellement distante ces derniers temps. Je suppose que je me demande simplement si tu sais ce qu'elle a en tête… »

Ginny sentit son cœur battre trois fois la vitesse normale.

« Je veux dire » commença Ron en se passant une main dans les cheveux ce qui eu pour résultat de dresser quelques couettes sur le devant de sa tête. « aurait-elle dit quelque chose à propos d'Hannah Abbot ? »

Ginny sentit son cerveau se tordre pour trouver de quoi ou de qui il s'agissait. « La Poufsouffle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

Ron eut la bonne grâce de rougir. Ginny l'observa puis son regard se porta sur Harry avant de revenir à Ron. « C'était rien, juste un peu trop de bièreauberre. »

Ginny resta plantée là à regarder son frère s'en retourner. Cela lui prit quelques secondes pour réaliser que Harry se tenait toujours près d'elle. « Il l'aurait trompé ? »

Harry acquiesça. « C'est probablement pour le mieux. »

« C'est inconcevable. Je devrais aller lui botter l'arrière-train… »

« Ne penses-tu pas que ça serait hypocrite de ta part ? »

Le regard de Ginny s'agrandit mais elle ne rencontra pas celui de Harry.

« Je te l'ai dit Gin, je perçois des choses que les autres ne voient pas. » Il prit une pause puis : « Je crois qu'elle doit ressentir la même chose. »

Elle relava la tête et planta son regard dans le sien. « Comment le sais-tu ? T'aurait-elle dit des choses ? »

Harry sourit et secoua la tête. « Appelle cela simplement l'intuition de l'Attrapeur. » Harry passa un bras autour des épaules de Ginny et la guida vers le château pour le dîner.

Plus tard ce soir là, Ginny retourna à sa chambre et trouva un paquet sur son lit. Sur le dessus, se trouvait un morceau de parchemin plié contenant les mot : Samedi, minuit, ma chambre dans l'écriture parfaite de la main de Hermione. Un tissu argent que Ginny n'avait jamais vu auparavant était contenu dans l'emballage. Le sortant du paquet, elle réalisa aussitôt de quoi il s'agissait.

« La cape d'invisibilité d'Harry » murmura Ginny.

----------------------------

Minuit approchant la nuit suivante, Ginny se trouva de plus en plus nerveuse. La majorité des Griffondors étaient partis célébrer leur victoire contre les Poufsouffle à la cabane hurlante, ce qui rendait la tour particulièrement silencieuse pour un samedi soir. Avec un incroyable soupir, elle se rendit jusqu'au miroir sur le mur opposé. La grande rouquine s'observa mais ne constata rien de changer dans son apparence, pourtant elle tenta de trouver le moindre changement. Toujours ce même complexe de teint de peau. Toujours ce lot de tâches de rousseur. Toujours les mêmes cheveux roux. Que pouvait bien voir en tout cela Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qui la poussait à voir en Ginny plus qu'une amie ? Peu importe ce que c'était, elle était désespérée de le reproduire.

Elle soupira de nouveau, passant une brosse dans ses longs cheveux avant de revenir vers son lit. Ses longs doigts s'emparèrent doucement du tissu de la cape d'invisibilité. Comment avait-elle pu obtenir ceci de Harry ?

Jetant un regard à l'horloge pour la centième fois, Ginny vu qu'il était finalement le temps d'y aller. Plaçant la cape sur ses épaules, elle regarda de nouveau vers le miroir, seulement pour voir pour voir sa tête flotter dans les airs. Regardant vers ses jambes, Ginny ne fit que le sol.

« Wow, ça marche! » dit-elle d'une voix mi-excitée, mi-apeurée. Mettant le capuchon en place, Ginny se regarda disparaître complètement.

La porte du dortoir des filles de sixième année s'ouvrit et se referma seule, comme par magie. Ginny fit son chemin jusqu'en bas des marches, jusqu'à la salle commune des Griffondors. Les préfets avaient leur chambre au premier plancher de la tour mais la ou le préfet en chef avait sa chambre sur le même niveau que la salle commune. Cela les rendaient plus accessibles pour tous et les plaçaient en bonne position pour gérer la salle commune. Ce soir-là, il y avait difficilement quelque chose à gérer dans la salle commune. Une poignée d'étudiants, surtout de troisième ou deuxième année parlaient à voix basses près du feu. La plupart d'entre eux semblaient à moitié endormis pour Ginny. De l'autre côté de la salle commune, la porte de l'appartement de Hermione était ouverte, comme la laissait souvent la préfète.

Ginny était pratiquement au bas de l'escalier lorsqu'elle sentit l'ourlet de la cape d'invisibilité se prendre sous son soulier. Elle semblait avoir perdu sa grâce habituelle et malheureusement, il était trop tard pour qu'elle évite le pire. Elle manqua les deux dernières marches, se retrouvant dans les airs et atterrissant durement, face la première sur le dur plancher de la salle commune. Ginny resta étendue de tout son long, sachant qu'elle n'avait fait qu'un gros « _boum_ » et espérant que la cape continuait de la couvrir correctement. Des têtes se tournèrent dans sa direction mais notant rien de particulier, ils mirent tout cela sur le compte des étrangetés de ce vieux château.

Après quelques battements de cœur, Ginny se remit lentement sur ses pieds et fit son chemin rapidement jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Hermione. La jeune femme était assise à son bureau, des papiers éparpillés sur la surface. Ginny s'approcha d'elle mais n'osa annoncer sa présence. Elle se contenta simplement d'observer Hermione. Comme s'était son habitude, la jeune femme était absorbée par ses études, semblant en profonde concentration. Ginny se déplaça derrière elle, de façon à voir par-dessus son épaule. Hermione ne lisait pas un texte d'école mais plutôt un livre moldu de quelqu'un nommé Susie Bright.

Ginny n'avait pas particulièrement à faire de ce que lisait Hermione à ce moment. La grande jeune femme se pencha d'avantage, déposant un chaste baiser sur l'oreille d'Hermione. La préfète en chef ne sursauta même pas, se contenta de se reculer plus près de Ginny, en demandant plus. N'étant pas fille à refuser une telle demande, Ginny embrassa de haut en bas la nuque de la jeune femme. Elles continuèrent ainsi pendant un certain temps, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se dégage et se lève. Ginny se releva également mais resta près du bureau alors que Hermione allait refermer la porte. Elle sortit sa baguette et murmura un charme que Ginny ne reconnut pas.

Hermione se retourna et regarda directement vers Ginny, ce qui l'étonna puisqu'elle était invisible après tout. Ginny fit quelques pas à gauche du bureau et Hermione la suivit.

« Commente fais-tu cela ? » chuchota Ginny. « Peux-tu voir à travers les capes d'invisibilité ? »

Hermione étouffa un petit rire, marcha jusqu'à Ginny, éleva la main pour s'emparer d'une petite couette de cheveux roux qui dépassait du capuchon de la cape d'invisibilité. « Pas de magie, simplement la force de l'observation. »

Ginny ria d'elle-même, réalisant que la communauté sorcière pouvait être autant suspicieuse que l'étaient les moldus. Hermione se rapprocha, ses mains glissant sous la cape, la repoussant des épaules de Ginny.

Ginny était visible de nouveau et Hermione caressa doucement un côté de son visage. Leurs regardèrent se croisèrent et Ginny se sentit obligée de demander une fois de plus si c'était réellement ce que désirait Hermione.

« Hermione, es-tu certaine … » commença-t-elle mais la jeune femme l'interrompit.

« Oui » et aussitôt Hermione s'empara de la bouche de Ginny, mettant fin à toute discussion assez efficacement. Ginny fut de nouveau troublée par la passion qui s'échappait d'Hermione et se rappela soudainement un commentaire de sa mère qui disait toujours qu'il faut se méfier de ceux qui sont les plus silencieux.

La langue d'Hermione passa lentement les lèvres de Ginny et alla caresser la sienne et Ginny sentit ses dernières hésitations la quitter. Elle désirait Hermione et la désirait depuis ce qui semblait toujours et elle allait maintenant l'avoir. Cette simple pensée envoya un flot de liquide brûlant à travers le corps de la rouquine. Ne s'arrêtant ni pour penser ou réfléchir, Ginny prit Hermione dans ses bras et commença à traverser la chambre.

Hermione avait allumé des chandelles partout dans la pièce et l'air embaumant la vanille ravit l'odorat de Ginny. Elle étendit Hermione sur le lit et leurs baisers devinrent frénétiques. Leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre et leurs mains explorant librement. Elles se retrouvèrent rapidement perdues dans la joie de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione brise le baiser suffisamment longtemps pour parler :

« Enlève les vêtements, maintenant ! » haleta-t-elle sur la gorge de Ginny en se débattant avec les boutons de la chemise de la rouquine. « Ne me fait pas utiliser ma baguette ! »

Ginny aurait probablement ri de cet ordre d'une Hermione si patiente en temps normal si elle n'avait pas été aussi occupée à détacher sa chemise et son pantalon. Pendant que Ginny se tortillait pour se défaire de son pantalon et de sa petite culotte, Hermione s'agenouilla et enleva sa propre chemise et sa jupe. Chacune observait l'autre et rapidement, elles se collèrent l'une à l'autre tel des aimants.

Les mains d'Hermione allèrent sur l'attache de la brassière verte tendre que portait Ginny. La respiration de Ginny s'accéléra lorsque Hermione glissa lentement les bretelles de ses épaules, laissant la douceur de la soie frôler sa peau pour finalement être enlevées complètement. Ginny sentit les pointes de ses seins se durcir, elles qui pourtant l'était déjà.

Hermione se recula légèrement et tenta de ne pas haleter à la vision qui s'offrait à elle. Ginny possédait les seins les plus parfaits qu'elle pouvait imaginer. Elle se colla de nouveau et les toucha, les prenant à pleine main, doucement. Ils comblaient parfaitement ses mains. Hermione continua à caresser Ginny, timidement au début mais rapidement avec de plus en plus de confiance.

« Tu vas me rendre complètement folle… » haleta Ginny entre ses dents. Hermione se contenta de sourire et continua son exploration. Finalement, Ginny ne pouvant plus, colla fortement Hermione contre elle.

Les mains de Ginny défirent l'attache de la brassière d'Hermione pendant qu'elle l'embrassait de ses lèvres, à ses yeux, à son nez et encore une fois en sens inverse. Ginny étendit Hermione sur son dos, ses pouces se glissant jusqu'à sa taille, descendant la culotte blanche de coton sur les jambes de la jeune femme. Hermione n'eut pratiquement pas conscience que son dernier morceau de vêtement l'avait quitté. Finalement, elles étaient étendues sur le couvre-lit écarlate, la pâleur de leur peau contrastait sur le lit de couleur foncé.

Hermione roula Ginny sur son dos, s'installant sur ses hanches. Les mains de Ginny caressèrent les côtes d'Hermione pour finir leur route sur ses seins. Ses tétons se durcir dans les palmes des mains de Ginny, incitant la rouquine à les rouler entre ses pouces et index. Hermione haleta à ce toucher, provoquant un gémissement de la part de Ginny en réponse.

Ginny prit une position assise, s'assurant de garder Hermione sur ses cuisses. Elle traça un chemin en l'embrassant d'abord derrière l'oreille, puis, le long de sa mâchoire et finalement jusqu'à la naissance de sa gorge. Les mains d'Hermione étaient agrippées à la chevelure rousse, dirigeant les lèvres de Ginny plus au sud. Ginny se fit un plaisir d'obéir.

Sa langue se promena nonchalamment tout autour des seins d'Hermione, embrassant et mordant gentiment partout sauf là où Hermione le voulait le plus. Ginny continua de l'aguicher ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'aînée souffle : « Svp, Gin ! »

Ginny lécha tendrement la pointe du sein gauche d'Hermione. Hermione en eut le souffle coupé et Ginny recommença. Incapable de résister à sa propre tentation plus longtemps, Ginny engouffra le téton d'Hermione dans sa bouche. Elle téta légèrement faisant arquer le dos à Hermione et à échapper un gémissement. Les mains d'Hermione, toujours dans la chevelure de Ginny, attirèrent sa bouche encore plus près.

Les mains de Ginny voyaient dans le dos d'Hermione, s'empreignant de la douceur de sa peau. Ginny utilisa ses dents en mordit gentiment le bout de sein qu'elle avait toujours dans sa bouche.

« Ginny !... Oh mon … » Hermione ne semblait plus apte à formuler des phrases complètes. Ginny sourit contre le sein et agrippa les hanches d'Hermione, rapprochant d'avantage leur corps.

Hermione était au septième ciel. Entre les sensations provoquées par la bouche de Ginny et le corps de celle-ci contre le sien, la jeune femme ne pouvait pratiquement plus penser.

Quand finalement Ginny lâcha sa prise sur la poitrine de la jeune femme et se laissa retomber sur le lit, Hermione était sur un nuage. Elle continua de bouger avec rythme contre le corps de Ginny comme si elle n'était pas réellement consciente de ses propres actions. Ginny qui tenait toujours Hermione par les hanches commença à la faire remonter lentement.

Hermione ouvrit ses yeux et rencontra ceux de Ginny emplis de passion.

« Viens ici » dit tendrement Ginny. « Je ne peux plus attendre… »

Hermione reprit soudainement ses esprits mais fit tout de même ce que venait de lui demander Ginny.

Ginny vit l'éclair de doute dans le regard de sa partenaire et sourit malicieusement à la petite brunette : « Tu vas pour sûr adorer cela ! »

Hermione passa un genou de chaque côté de la tête de Ginny, encore bien nerveuse. Après un court moment, Hermione ne put faire autrement que de s'agripper à la tête de lit pour se maintenir elle-même.

« Oui… Oh mon Dieu… Gin… Oh oui ! » Hermione avait du mal à croire ce que Ginny était en train de lui faire. Elle se sentait complètement hors de contrôle, bien que complètement consciente de ce fait. Ginny savait qu'Hermione était près de l'orgasme. Des hanches frénétiques se mouvaient et les cris d'Hermione se faisaient plus puissants.

« Juste un … peu … plus… Oh !... Juste là… Oui ! »

Les genoux d'Hermione étaient pressés fortement contre les oreilles de Ginny, atténuant quelque peu les cris de jouissance d'Hermione pour la rouquine. Ginny fit ce qu'elle put pour soutenir l'autre jeune femme jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ait retrouvé suffisamment de contenance pour descendre de Ginny. Pendant qu'Hermione restait étendue sur le lit, les yeux clos, un sourire satisfait au visage, Ginny s'arrangea pour remonter les couvertures sur elles. Lorsqu'elle fut de retour, Hermione la dévora des yeux.

« Je crois » déclara Hermione « que c'est mon tour maintenant. »

Ginny avala difficilement et Hermione Granger, préfète en chef de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie et de magie commença à montrer à Ginny Weasley la vraie magie.

---------------------------------

Hermione et Ginny continuèrent à faire l'amour jusqu'à l'aube. Lorsqu'elles restèrent étendues dans le lit d'Hermione, observant le ciel reprendre des couleurs, Ginny se décida à poser la question qui la titillait depuis leur premier moment volé dans le placard.

« À propos de Ron » demanda-t-elle doucement « tu vas lui en parler ? »

Hermione soupira doucement, sentant le cœur contre son oreille battre un peu plus rapidement vu l'importance de la question. « Je suppose que je devrai le faire éventuellement. » dit-elle d'une petite voix « Mais je sais qu'il ne comprendra jamais. »

Ginny sentit son cœur se serrer. Hermione ne ressentait pas la même chose vis-à-vis d'elle. Puis la préfète en chef continua : « Pour être honnête, je m'inquiète plus par rapport à ta mère… »

« Ma mère ? » demanda Ginny confuse.

« Bien, oui… Depuis plus d'un an, elle ne cesse de me dire que je perds mon temps avec son fils alors que sa fille est celle avec qui je devrais être. »

« Quoi ? » Ginny s'assit si rapidement qu'Hermione faillit en tomber en bas du lit.

L'aînée ricana, « Tu sais combien je crois que la divination est une perte de temps et d'effort. Bien, ta mère a lu dans des feuilles de thé, voilà quelque temps, pour nous voir toutes deux vivre ensembles et heureuses pour l'éternité. » Elle poussa gentiment Ginny en position inclinée et se colla de nouveau à elle, laissant une traînée de baisers le long de son épaule. « Je déteste avoir tort et je sais qu'elle se fera un plaisir de me le rappeler pendant longtemps. »

Ginny jeta un regard vers Hermione, seulement pour la trouver en train de sourire malicieusement d'une oreille à l'autre.

« Tu détestes avoir tort ? » répéta Ginny avec amusement.

« Bien, j'imagine que je peux toléré d'avoir tort juste pour cette fois. » Hermione pinça gentiment la cuisse de Ginny. « Je crois que vous êtes maintenant prise avec moi Miss Weasley. »

« Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas me résister » déclara Ginny avec une fausse bravoure, remontant Hermione pour un baiser.

« Je n'ai jamais eu une chance » confirma Hermione en l'embrassant passionnément, mettant fin efficacement à toute conversation pour un long moment.

--------------------------------

**NdT :** Maintenant, il ne faut pas hésiter à me faire parvenir des reviews, je les transmettrai à l'auteur de votre part… Et si la langue de Shakespeare ne vous est pas étrangère, allez jeter un œil à ses autres créations…


End file.
